Lost Homes and False Love
by royaltyjunk
Summary: When she's sitting on her bed back in Renais Castle, sifting through the robes and trinkets of Grado that Lyon gave her, she pulls a flower from her pocket and realizes she doesn't feel quite at home like she used to.
1. Lost Homes

Summary:

When she's sitting on her bed back in Renais Castle, sifting through the robes and trinkets of Grado that Lyon gave her, she pulls a flower from her pocket and realizes she doesn't feel quite at home like she used to.

 _Author's Ideas: I LIVE_

 _Anyways, sorry about inactivity. Decided to take a week long break because I was going on vacation, and that turned into like a two month hiatus ._._

 _Why is it every time I write FE8 it turns into some mess of angst and ships. Oh well. If I have to suffer while writing, you guys get to suffer while reading it_

 _ALSO ALSO ALSO ALSO IT'S TWO CHAPTERS? I WROTE SOMETHING THAT WAS MORE THAN A ONE-SHOT_

 _*GASP*_

 _So put it in your follows because the second chapter is the better shit. Just expect some, uh, waiting. A lot of waiting :/_

 _Also no one cares about that five support limit thing lol what is that_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise in this fic, like supports, characters, or Fire Emblem as a whole._

* * *

Lost Homes and False Love

* * *

One: Lost Homes

~ / . / . / ~

Grado's winds tear against her, and Eirika sighs, running a hand through her tangled aqua hair. She leans against the balcony, reaching a hand upwards to pick a flower from the pot above. She cups the small blossom in her hands, staring at the white flower.

"Eirika?"

"Lyon…"

Eirika looks behind her, smiling at the Grado prince.

"Today is your last day here, isn't it?"

"Mm. I'll miss it here," Eirika murmurs, tucking the small blossom in the folds of her skirt before adjusting the leather pack on her back.

"Promise me you'll come to visit again?" Lyon asks, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Eirika laughs.

"I'm sure I will, Lyon." She steps forward, taking her friends' hands in hers and squeezing reassuringly. A warm feeling blooms in her heart.

"Eirika, I…" He trails off then, shaking his head. "No, never mind."

Eirika tilts her head to the side. "Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing! Forget I said anything…" Lyon gives her a reassuring smile, and Eirika smiles back.

"Don't worry, Lyon. I'll come back soon. You can count on it."

"Eirika…" he murmurs, and then shakes his head, laughing softly. "Of course. I'd never doubt you…"

"Thank you, Lyon." Eirika lets go of one of his hands then, and she giggles when she sees him trying to hide the disappointment. "Come on!" She drags him off of the balcony, through her room, down the hallway, all without stopping a heartbeat.

"Wait, Eirika-" he protests, "I promised Knoll I'd-"

"Knoll will understand!" Eirika calls back, picking up the pace now. She's practically running down the hallway, and Lyon tries desperately not to trip over his robes.

"Eirika, slow down!"

She doesn't respond, but her steps grow slower, and Lyon lets out a sigh of relief. They walk down the hallways, Eirika gently touching the frames of the pictures hanging on the walls. The Grado soldiers standing guard along the hallways smile and nod at her. A few even wish her well on her journey back. All of them smile knowingly at the sight of Lyon following her, his hand in hers.

Eirika spots Knoll at the end of the hallway. He's leaning against the wall, watching the dark flame on his fingertip dance in the gentle breeze coming from the open castle doors. As the princess of Renais approaches, he extinguishes the flame by closing his fist, glancing up to look at her.

"Your brother is waiting for you."

"Oh!" Eirika gasps. "I didn't expect Brother to be ready so quickly!"

"Ephraim can be a little iffy with how he handles things…" Lyon comments, "but he can get things done quickly if he needs to."

Eirika huffs before looking over at Knoll. "Thank you, Knoll."

"Of course, Princess Eirika." Knoll nods, offering the two of them a small smile before brushing past them, walking down the hallway in the opposite direction. He stops for a minute, looking over his shoulder. "Prince Lyon, about our appointment this afternoon… Please, let us do it tomorrow."

"But, Knoll-" Lyon starts to protest, but Knoll shakes his head and continues walking. Both of them watch him leave.

"...He's a nice man, isn't he?" Eirika murmurs.

"Yes… I couldn't ask for a better partner." His hand tightens around hers, and he turns to look at Eirika. "...Come on. Ephraim is waiting."

The princess nods, and gives Lyon a squeeze of his hand.

They emerge into the courtyard, where Ephraim waits, tapping his foot impatiently. He looks up, groaning. "There you are, Sister! General Duessel was ready ages ago. Why must you take so long?"

"Apologies, Brother." She lets go of Lyon, offering a smile of apology. "I am ready to go now."

Ephraim sighs, shaking his head before stepping forward, drawing Lyon into a hug. The sickly prince starts, but reciprocates the hug to Ephraim.

"Lyon… Thank you for everything." Ephraim pulls away, looking Lyon in the face. "I am sure we'll meet again."

"Yeah…" Lyon nods enthusiastically. "I'll see you soon, then…"

Ephraim pulls away, smiling before pulling away and turning, tapping Eirika on the shoulder. She starts, glaring at her brother who smirks knowingly. He walks past her, and Eirika sighs.

"Oh… Brother, you…"

Lyon laughs, and Eirika turns her attention back to him. She smiles sheepishly, and he grins back.

"I… I'll miss you, Eirika," Lyon murmurs, and Eirika nods, a glimmer of sadness in her eyes.

"I know," she agrees quietly, but smiles anyways. "But, I promised, did I not? So… there is no reason for us to be sad. All we need to do is look forward to the next time we can meet."

"Yes… you're right…" Lyon purses his lips and looks up at her. "Then… I will see you soon."

He draws in a breath and reaches out his hand, brushing away her hair. He smiles.

"You're wearing the earrings I gave you."

"Of course," she murmurs.

"Thank you, Eirika," Lyon says suddenly. She blinks before letting out a laugh.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"I'm not sure, but… I needed to thank you. For something."

"Lyon…"

"Eirika!" Ephraim yells from outside the courtyard.

"Coming, Brother!" Eirika calls back. Lyon reluctantly withdraws his hand, and the princess looks back at him. "I suppose I have to go now."

"Yes… Goodbye, Eirika," the prince of Grado says softly, and watches her leave. She forces herself not to look around, even when she hears Lyon fall to his feet, and even when she can feel her heart shattering and emptying. She clenches her fist, and she's barely aware of her brother leading her to the outside of the castle. There, General Duessel is saddling up his horse, speaking with a familiar red-headed knight.

"Princess Eirika, are you ready to go?" General Duessel asks, noticing the royal duo of Renais approaching.

"Yes," Eirika nods.

"Good. You'll ride with Seth. Ephraim, you'll be riding with me."

"What? I can ride on my own-"

Eirika sighs, blocking out the sounds of their argument and turning to look at the Silver Knight.

"Seth, it's good to see you again."

"Of course, Lady Eirika," he bows to her, standing aside to let her mount his horse. Seth climbs on behind her, taking the reins and snapping them. His horse breaks into a gallop, and Eirika turns her head. General Duessel and Ephraim follow them a short distance behind.

"Goodbye, Lyon…" Eirika murmurs, casting a final, longing look at Grado Keep behind her. She doesn't notice Seth, his shoulders growing tense and his hands clench tighter around his reins. All she can notice is the hand clenching her heart, fueling the loneliness in her heart.

When she's sitting on her bed back in Renais Castle, sifting through the robes and trinkets of Grado that Lyon gave her, she pulls a flower from her pocket and realizes she doesn't feel quite at home like she used to.

~ / . / . / ~

She keeps silent as Seth leads down the hallways of the castle she's so familiar, his hand clamped around her wrist. A few foot soldiers attempt to call out to their allies, but Seth silences them quickly with his Silver Sword. Eirika tries not to look down as she runs over the soldier, her boots splashing in blood.

Seth picks up the pace then, hurrying down the stairs two at a time. Eirika slips, but Seth catches and steadies her. She doesn't offer any sign of gratitude, only slipping her wrist out of Seth's grip and holding his hand instead. The knight grips her hand tight and hurries down the hallway. She follows along, her boots clicking against the tiles.

They emerge from the eastern exit and into the stables, and Seth pulls open the first door on the left. His horse darts outward, having been saddled up beforehand.

"Hurry," Seth urges, and Eirika climbs onto the horse. Her retainer follows, and soon, Seth's horse is galloping from the castle. Eirika refuses to look back, and Seth presses himself closer to her, as if he didn't want to do so either.

Seth orders Franz away, and Eirika has been so out of it that she doesn't realize that Franz has been with them ever since they left the stables. She slips off his horse, and Seth looks around.

"Princess Eirika, we must-" Seth cuts himself off, his eyes raised to the sky. His breath catches in his throat. "Quickly! Behind me!"

Eirika is shoved away by him, and she lands on her back away from her retainer. She struggles to stand, about to ask why when she spots the wyvern descending from the sky. The long-necked dragon leans down, revealing a man with stringy blue hair and crazed eyes.

"You there, with the girl. Tell me, would that be the wayward princess of Renais? Well, this must be my lucky day. You're a dead man. The wench goes with me."

Seth draws his sword. "Never!"

Her retainer darts forward, lashing out his sword. Eirika blinks in surprise when his blow misses, and cries out in shock when the enemy lands a strike on Seth's side.

Seth forces his horse backwards, his hand on his wound. "Ahhh… No!" He turns and gallops away, grabbing Eirika by the arm and pulling her up onto the horse behind her. Seth takes her arms and pulls them around his waist, and she's still so shocked and jarred that she doesn't realize her hand is pressing against Seth's open injury until she feels the sticky blood dripping from her hands.

"Seth, your wound…"

Eirika lets her hand draw away from the wound on his stomach and stares blankly at the red covering her ghostly white hand. Some of it has smeared onto the golden round of her bracelet. Seth twists slightly, pain flashing over his face before he curls his wet sleeve over his hand and gently wipes it off.

"Please, my lady. Sleep."

She lets out a gentle cry of protest, but Seth wraps her arms around his waist and jerks the reins again. His horse picks up the pace, now on the verge of galloping.

The sound of her retainer's gentle heartbeat over horseshoes hitting the muddy ground, the blurry sight of Seth's silver armor, and the feeling of Seth's gentle breaths lull Eirika into a dreamful slumber.

There she dreams of Seth, of holding Seth in her arms and discovering that there is no warmth left in him, all of it gone not from the gaping wound by his side, but from his dwindling heartbeat that stills when Eirika places a hand on his chest.

~ / . / . / ~

Eirika sighs, jerking her Steel Sword from the enemy axe fighter. She tries not to look at the crimson red blood on the thin blade of her sword.

There's rustling behind her, and Eirika spins around. A myrmidon glides across the floor, heading straight for the princess. A flash of black darts in front of her, and Joshua is parrying the enemy blow for blow.

"Go on ahead, princess," Joshua throws over his shoulder, lazily dodging a slash. "I've got this taken care of."

"Thank you, Joshua," Eirika dashes past them, her eyes fixed on the port across the sea.

Horseshoes clop behind her, and she spins, her sword ready to block a blow.

"Princess Eirika!" Seth skids to a stop in front of her. "The enemy commander seems to be the only enemy. Currently Sir Gilliam and Sir Garcia are engaged in combat with him."

"I see…" She pauses, and then looked at him again. "Seth, do you have a moment? Could you help me practice a bit right now?"

Seth purses his lips, hesitating for a bit before responding. "...Princess Eirika. Before I do, there is something I must say to you."

Eirika blinks, looking up at the red-haired knight. "Yes, what is it?"

He bows his head, his next words soft and hard to hear. "Please forgive my rudeness, but…" He raises his gaze, looking Eirika in her eyes. "Princess, I am merely your subject. Recently, you have been too close to me. It is not becoming of a noble of Renais to fraternize in this way with her subjects."

She feels her heart shatter into pieces then, with despondency and perplexity. She casts her gaze back down at the floor. "Oh... But I... it's just that your wound has not yet... I was merely…"

"It's true. The wound I received the day our castle fell has not yet healed…" He lets out a bitter laugh, strangely uncharacteristic of him. "Perhaps it will afflict me to the end of my life. But," he shakes his head, "it would be a mistake to assume you owe me a debt for this wound. This thought should not rest beneath the crown you soon must wear."

"But still, you suffered for me…" Eirika protests weakly, and Seth cuts her off.

"Lady Eirika. You are a noble of Renais. The nobility should not favor one subject over another. How can they maintain their fealty if you treat one so differently?"

She could only respond with silence.

"You may have to forego such attachments just to defend your country," Seth continues, his voice getting colder and face swathing over with a similarly cold expression, although Eirika can see a battered look behind that frigidness, "and there will be times when victory in battle demands a sacrifice. If you cannot send your men to die, then you are not fit to rule.

"...I understand…" Eirika murmurs, looking up at her knight. "Seth... You are correct. I had forgotten my place, and I had forgotten my duty. Please forgive me." She gives him a bitter smile.

Seth nods, turning to leave, but Eirika began to speak again, her voice low and soft. She feels herself speak on instinct, the hesitation and sorrow in her heart gone like frost in the sun's warmth.

"That night... We fled from the soldiers of Grado... You held me tight, keeping me safe from the enemy's blades... Perhaps...I did feel something more for you then. But…" she brushes a hair behind her ear and licks her lips, "it was improper for a queen of Renais. And with my father dead, I suppose that is my station. I am a queen, and you are a knight in my service. If I do not keep this in mind, then I will never be able to rebuild our kingdom."

Seth looks back at her, a gentle smile on his face. "I thank you for your understanding, my lady. Now, if you will excuse me…"

Eirika purses her lips and tightens her fist, feeling her nails dig crescent-like marks into her palm.

"Princess Eirika. If you would allow me to say one more thing…"

Eirika's eyes dart up, looking at her knight, who has turned around to meet her gaze. "Seth...?"

"...That night... I felt what you felt. When I held you in my arms as we rode into the night... It was the first time since I was knighted that I forgot my duty. I thought of you not as my queen, but rather as someone I wanted to protect from all harm. I wanted to leave everything behind... To take you far away to someplace where we could be together... Those were my thoughts…"

"Seth…" His name slips from her mouth, her hands shaking.

Seth shakes his head. "Please forgive me. I swear to you that I will never again forget my duty in that way. Now, please excuse me. When I see you next, it will be as a Knight of Renais... And I will lay down my life to protect my queen." He pulls the reins of his horse, and it turns, trotting away slowly.

"Seth…" She watches him go, watches him spurn on his mount and not look back, as if he could not bear to give Eirika any more of his words or even attention.

"Princess Eirika?" Forde asks gently, and she starts, laughing before diving into a playful banter with the knight. Yet, even as she laughs, her eyes catch Seth's from across the port-turned-former battlefield, and she can't help but ignore the yawning chasm that stretches her heart so wide that she feels like she's being torn in two.

There was nothing she could do about it.

~ / . / . / ~

"Ah…"

"Lyon!" Eirika cries.

"Eirika…" He takes a few steps back. His hand clenches together, and the ground below him begins to glow. He's going to warp away, she knows it, and she steps forward, stretching out her hand.

"Wait, Lyon! Don't run away!" Lyon lets his hand fall open, and the pulsing purple magic below him stops pulsing, and she clasps her hands over her heart. "My brother and I have been so worried about you… We know more than anyone the gentleness of your spirit. Your father is deranged, isn't he? That's why Grado invaded Renais, right? Tell me, Lyon… Please… Tell me what has happened."

"I'm sorry, Eirika." Lyon looks away, his eyes sorrowful. "I've wanted to see you and Ephraim for so long… I wanted to see you so that I could apologize. The invasion of Renais… I couldn't stop it. I'm sorry, but I still cannot talk to you. Not yet…"

"You…" she pauses, licking her lips, "You have a reason, don't you?"

He looks at her with a smile, nodding. "Mm… I can't talk about it now, but… I promise I will tell you everything someday."

"I see… I believe you, Lyon." She smiles back, "I must tell you, I'm a little relieved. I was afraid you'd changed as much as your poor father had. I'm so glad."

"Me, too, Eirika…" he shakes his head. "No, you have changed. You're even more beautiful than you were before."

"L-Lyon…" Yet, despite the words he offers her, she can't find it in her heart to blush or say "thank you". She finds it strange, that there's no warm feeling in her heart that feels like home.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. But please remember this. This war started because I was too weak to stop it, but… I'll always be your friend." The runes are already spinning around Lyon's feet before Eirika can protest, and he disappears in a column of purple light.

"Lyon…" Eirika whispers, tightening her hands on her heart like she's trying to squeeze something out of her heart, some kind of feeling that she knows she's lost. The flower of a warm feeling that once blossomed mercilessly was now wilting with no halting.

"Eirika, what are you doing?" L'Arachel rides back into the throne room, the horseshoes clicking against the floor. "It seems Queen Ismaire has been found. This way!"

Eirika blinks, then shakes her head. "Y-yes. Coming!"

The rest of her time in the castle passes by her like the summer winds. Seth holds Queen Ismaire in his arms. Joshua, Prince Joshua of Jehanna, the myrmidon mercenary Joshua, kneels beside her. The queen of white dunes smiles, and her eyes close. Joshua stands, Audhulma and Excalibur in hand. He vows to stand with Renais, Frelia, Rausten, and then the castle is on fire, everything burning to the ground.

L'Arachel drags Innes onto her horse, galloping out of the castle. Joshua murmurs an apology to his mother before allowing Cormag to pull him onto his wyvern.

"Princess Eirika," Seth shakes her by the shoulder. "We must hurry."

"Seth…" she swallows down the lost and void feeling in her chest, and mounts the horse.

They burst from the burning castle, Eirika hacking and coughing.

She slips off of Seth's warhorse, limping to a large flat stone under a palm tree. She sits, ignoring the heated discussion between Innes, L'Arachel, and Seth.

"Lyon…" Eirika calls under her breath. Her fingers tighten against the stone she sits on, her eyes trailing on the leaves of the palm tree that shadows her.

She looks past the desert where Grado troops gather, letting her eyes fall on the Grado Keep on the horizon.

To think that she would run into Lyon in that castle of Jehanna. To think that he'd… Lyon had… He had promised that he was on their side, and yet, there was a void in her heart, a void that had once been filled by the feeling of home that Lyon had once made her feel.

"What troubles you, Princess Eirika?"

Eirika starts, looking up at the source of the voice. Saleh looks back at her, his blue eyes wondering and concerned. She shakes her head, forcing a smile on her face.

"Oh, Master Saleh. No, nothing. My mind was somewhere else…" She presses a hand to her forehead. "Oh, and in the middle of such a predicament… I'm sorry."

Saleh sits beside her. "Don't be sorry. I am not going to judge you for how you think or act."

Eirika laughs, her giggle filled with a feeling of gratitude. "Thank you." The mirth in her eyes disappears slowly, and she looks at her feet, her face shielded by a waterfall of turquoise hair. "...I was just remembering my home. I was thinking about the last time Renais was at peace."

The sage stays silent, urging Eirika to continue. She does so gladly.

"There were the most beautiful mountains, the clearest rivers... The scent of wildflowers filled the air. The sky was clear and bright. This was before war scarred the hills and scorched the skies. It was filled with hope and possibility. My brother and I would go hunting with Prince Lyon." She swallows down the pain crawling up her throat. "...I would make lunches for us. Ephraim would tease, but Lyon was happy. I…" She trails off for a moment, wiping at her eyes hastily, "I miss that time so very much."

Saleh reaches forward hesitantly, resting a reassuring hand on her hand. "Princess Eirika... I give you my word that you will once again see the Renais you love restored."

Her hand tightens under his, and she smiles up at him. "Master Saleh... I do hope so. But first, you and I must concentrate on these upcoming battles. We must win." Her eyes dry, she looks him straight in the eyes, her smile growing wider. "Thank you, Master Saleh. Your homeland, Caer Pelyn, was also a most beautiful place."

Saleh looks away, a small smile on his face. "We had nothing special. But, because of that, we had...everything."

"I didn't understand that before. Now…" Eirika's eyes sparkle, and Saleh lets his smile grow wider, "I think I know what you mean."

"I am glad."

"When we have to fight no more, please, let me visit you in Caer Pelyn. I would like to know more about your home. About Valega and Nada Kuya." She speaks the foreign words like they're Magvelian, like they're something she says every day. It's strange how much she feels she's changed.

"You are welcome anytime. Caer Pelyn and I will welcome you with open arms."

Saleh smiles at her, standing and brushing off his cape. Sand scatters across the stone he was sitting on, and he brushes off his tome. She watches him leave, walking away with sandy footprints following him. Her hands tighten around themselves, staring after the retreating back of the sage, and for a moment, all she can see is the purple cape of a lavender-haired man she loved and used to call home.


	2. And False Love

_Author's Ideas: WOW WHAT'S THIS? AN UPDATE?_

 _AND NOW IT'S FINISHED?_

 _I FINISHED SOMETHING MULTI-CHAPTERED?_

 _Uh yeah. I did it. Hooray? I don't know._

 _Also, for those of you wondering why I didn't add Innes/Eirika:_

 _INNES/L'ARACHEL EXISTS AND YOU WILL NOT STOP ME FROM SHIPPING IT_

 _Also, uh, "One Found Love, Another Did Not"/"A Third One Wouldn't Either" mention, so… yeah, this is the same universe :_

* * *

Lost Homes and False Love

* * *

Two: And False Love

~ / . / . / ~

Eirika tries not to feel sick when she stands at the top of the stairs and sees Orson, crazed and maddened Orson, sitting upon the throne. His horse doesn't seem much better, an old steed that looks like it's on the brink of death when it used to be a happy and healthy mare that was lively, strong, energetic - everything it wasn't right now.

Her fingers tighten around the hilt of her rapier. A pair of footsteps and hooves hitting the floor sound behind her, and she doesn't need to turn to know who they are.

"Eirika," her brother murmurs.

"Prince Ephraim, Princess Eirika," Seth purses his lips, his voice soft, "are you prepared?"

"...Yes," Ephraim growls under his breath, and Eirika can feel him tensing up beside her. The Silver Knight's eyes drift to Eirika. She can feel him drilling holes into the profile of her face with his intense gaze.

"Princess Eirika?"

Eirika digs her fingernails into her palm, clenching her hand tighter around the hilt of her rapier. "I am prepared to do as I must."

She looks up at the man on the throne, and she's tackled to the ground by her brother. A spear skewers itself into the stairs where Eirika had been standing, and a chain drops onto the ground. Orson sighs from where he stands, reeling in his spear and mounting his horse. His eyes are blank, cold.

She knows there's nothing she can do. But she has to try.

"Orson…" She whispers, "Why would you betray us?"

He swivels his gaze towards her in a genuinely horrifying manner. "...Princess Eirika. If anyone could understand my feelings, it might be you. For the one I love… I betrayed everything. My country, my lord and master… Everything…"

Ephraim bristles, baring his teeth at the old paladin like a wild wolf. "How dare you assume my sister is like you?"

Seth says nothing, but simply draws his sword and readies his shield. Eirika shakes her head, and the knight glances at her before lowering his shield. His fingers curl tight around his silver sword, his lips purse tight, but he says nothing.

She feels tears prick her eyes, but wipes them away quickly, readying her sword.

"Ah…" Orson looks to the young prince. "Prince Ephraim… you never did know when to quit. Renais is already lost. It's too late…"

"Orson…" Ephraim tightens his hand around Reginleif and readies his stance. "You will move from that place. That is my father's seat. It is his throne… You've no right to sit there."

There's a silence, and then Ephraim lunges forward, thrusting the Reginleif at the paladin's midriff. Orson grunts, raising his spear to deflect Ephraim's attack. He knocks the lance from Ephraim's hand with ease, but Eirika darts forward, striking at Orson's arm. She misses and nicks his hand instead, but it's enough of an opportunity for Ephraim to grab Reginleif.

"Eirika… be careful," Ephraim warns. "He knows all of our moves and techniques."

"I know," she murmurs, tightening her hand around her sword.

"Good," her brother nods, glaring at Orson. The enemy steed gallops forward, his hand tight around his spear. Eirika jumps away, dodging the blow and slipping behind Orson.

Ephraim brings up Reginleif, fending off the blows that Orson throws at him. He knocks off the shoulder pad on Orson's shoulder, and Eirika jumps in, stabbing him in the shoulder from the back and jumping away. Orson cries out, but raises his injured arm and slashes Ephraim across the chest.

Ephraim stumbles backward, a gloved hand clasped against his fresh wound. Blood pours from his chest, and he keels over, gasping for breath.

"Ephraim!" Eirika cries. A glow of green surrounds the prince, and she lets out a sigh of relief.

A horse's neigh snaps her out of her reverie, and she barely has time to bring up her rapier before Orson's spear crashes down on her. She's knocked backwards and rolls away, hitting a stop at the wall. Her rapier lies at her side. There's a winding pain in her back, and a deep cut along her cut. She attempts to stand, but cries out in pain. She can see Ephraim, making vain attempts to land a hit on the enemy. He lunges forward, aiming for Orson's neck. Orson blocks his blow, his spear on top of Ephraim's.

With a grunt, the prince throws Reginleif upwards. Orson's spear flies out of his hand, flipping through the air and slamming into the floor beside the throne.

Orson stares at his empty hands, then at the lance aimed towards his chest. Ephraim thrusts it forward, but the paladin's horse jumps back. Seth's eyes widen.

The prince doesn't notice the sheath on his horse's saddle until Orson draws the sword, his mare galloping towards Eirika. He raises the sword over his head, and Eirika stares on in shock, with nothing she can do to protect herself.

"Eirika!" Ephraim screams, spinning on his heel.

He's too late, and the sword comes crashing down.

There's a loud clash of metal, and Eirika looks up hesitantly.

"Seth…?" She whispers shakily. The red-haired knight stands in front of her, his body tensed up and lance raised, blocking the other horseman's sword.

"Seth… So you've come, have you?" Orson murmurs. He digs his heels into his horse's flank, and the mare turns and jumps to stand in front of the throne. Seth narrows his eyes.

"Sir Orson."

"You're an impressive knight, Seth. You would sacrifice your life for king and country. Not even a moment's pause. It's a painful, unrewarding life, through and through."

"It is my charge. It is my hope. Sir Orson… prepare yourself."

A green glow surrounds Eirika, and the thumping pain drifts away. The princess scrambles to her feet, picking up her rapier and readying her stance.

"My apologies, Lady Eirika," Seth murmurs.

"No, Seth. Thank you. Please… fight with us."

Seth nods, and Eirika dashes forward, clashing swords with Orson. The enemy paladin grunts, forcing his horse backwards before slashing again at the princess. She jumps aside, dodging his blow. Seth jumps in front of her, bringing his sword forward and delivering a slash to Orson's injured shoulder.

Orson presses his hand against his shoulder, blood dripping along his hand. He gasps for breath, but attempts to strike at Ephraim, who is dashing to Eirika's side. A loud roar erupts through the castle.

She turns at the loud roar, and so does Ephraim. Panic shoots through his eyes as he sees an enemy soldier sneaking up behind the manakete, but Myrrh turns and burns the man to a crisp. The sight of the roaring flames is enough to even make Orson stop, but Seth - calm, determined, undeterred Seth - doesn't hesitate, and drives his lance through Orson's heart.

Ephraim doesn't miss a beat. It's just like their training sessions in the castle, in this castle. Reginleif is thrust under the horse, knocking the steed on its side. With no delay, Eirika delivers a strike to the horse's side. A gaping wound is ripped into its side, and the mare collapses to the side. The enemy paladin topples to the ground beside his steed.

Orson lets out a shaky breath, closing his eyes. "Monica…" he whispers. The gentle rise and fall of his chest slows, and then stops.

Eirika turns her head away, looking at her brother. Ephraim steps around the fallen enemy on the floor, making his way to stand in front of the throne. He touches his hand to the jeweled frame of the throne, runs his hands along the arms of the seat which their father once sat on. Reginleif is laid across the throne.

"The throne is seized," Ephraim whispers, turning to look at Eirika. "Renais is ours." His eyes are glittering, tears welling in his eyes. He collapses to his knees in front of the throne, his eyes screwed shut as drops of water fall steadily down his cheeks. Myrrh dashes forward, wrapping her arms around the prince. Tana watches silently from the foot of the stairs, moving to approach the princess, and Cormag taps her arm, shaking his head.

Eirika doesn't notice any of it as she lets her Rapier drop the ground, lifting her head to the ceiling. Tears flow freely.

"Renais is ours…" she gasps, lifting her fingers to her cheeks and cupping her face.

"Lady Eirika…" Seth murmurs, abandoning his lance in Orson's body and slowly approaching the princess.

"Seth…" She whispers, lowering her hands and looking her retainer in the eyes, her irises flashing with uncertainty and sorrow. "Renais is ours… is it not?"

"Yes, my lady," he whispers.

"Then… this war is over, is it not?"

"Yes, my lady."

"If it's over… Why do I feel so… empty? Lonely? Why do I feel as if Renais was never my home?" The aqua-haired princess gasps for breath.

"Princess Eirika…" Seth reaches his hand out slowly. Eirika watches the expressions on his face waver, from sorrow to uncertainty to a strange expression that's comforting yet hesitant, and she can't help but throw herself at the knight, sobbing.

He stands strong, and Eirika continues to cry, letting her tears fall onto his armor, mixing with the drops of blood splattered across his chestplate.

"Father…" Eirika cries, "I'm so sorry, Father…"

"It is not your fault, Princess Eirika," Seth coaxes. He sounds miles away, even when he presses a hand against the back of her head, hesitantly stroking her hair.

"Renais… I'm finally home, and yet…" Seth lets her ramble on as she continues sobbing into her knight's embrace. Tears continually blur her vision, and she grasps blindly at Seth's arms, wishing she could replace the empty feeling in her heart with something tangible, something physical that she could trust and know was there.

Eirika curls her right hand into a fist, hitting the side of her fist against Seth's chestplate. Her left hand clenches tighter around his upper arm, crinkling the layers of cloth under her fingers.

"Princess-" Seth attempts, but Eirika shakes her head, pressing her forehead against his chestplate.

"Not now, Seth…" she murmurs. "Please… Please, just hold me. I have no one else… except the people beside me."

Seth has no answer but to draw her closer and hold her tighter.

~ / . / . / ~

"Lyon, please! You must stop! I… I have no wish to fight you!"

The prince laughs. "Wretched girl. Are you listening, Lyon? Is this truly the girl you loved? Then I will use these hands to tear her limb to limb!"

Lyon raises his hand, black magic spilling from his fingers. Yet, Eirika can see his torn clothes and the blood dripping from fresh wounds. She ignores the sympathetic, pitiful looks from her friends and holds her blade in front of her.

"I can do this," she whispers under her breath, and spins her sword, her horse dashing straight for Lyon. He attempts to dodge the attack, but Sieglinde hits true to its aim, and Lyon presses a hand against the wound in his midriff.

"Heh…" He lets out a sinister laugh, and purple runes explode around him, lighting the area with a splash of purple light. When the flash of light fades away, Lyon disappears. She glances around, and Ephraim rides up to her.

"He warped away…" Ephraim mutters. "Any idea where he would have gone?"

"He could be anywhere," Eirika responds tiredly, sheathing Sieglinde.

"I'll go look. You stay here," he commands, and for once, Eirika can't argue.

"Take some other people with you," she suggests, and he grunts. Who knows if he'll actually listen to her.

"Princess Eirika." She looks up and sees Forde riding up to her.

"Forde."

"You asked me earlier what I would do when all this fighting ended…" He murmurs.

"I remember…" She trails off, nodding.

He smiles. "Well, I should have asked you, too. What will you do when this fighting ends?"

"Me?" She lays her hand over her heart, confusion emminent in her expression and voice.

"Yes."

"I…" She pauses, "...I'd like to restore Renais and bring happiness back to her people," Eirika murmurs softly, lowering her head.

"...Princess Eirika…"

"It is not enough that this war end...that we go home again. It's not enough that my brother become king. These things aren't enough to make a good country." She pauses, looking to Forde. The paladin remains silent, urging her to speak. "People deserve happiness. They are the reason that we rule. Without the people, there can be no Renais."

Forde ponders on her words, a wistful look in her eyes. "To live happily, to be proud of our nation... To restore the happiness of her people…"

"Yes, that is my dream now. It is an abstract goal, and perhaps a little vague, but…"

"No, not at all!" Forde cuts her off with reassuring words, and she looks up at him strangely.

"How so?"

"I mean, rebuilding a country, now THAT is an abstract goal." Eirika opens her mouth to speak, but he keeps talking. "But what you've described, that is a wonderful ambition. I've never been so proud to serve the kingdom of Renais."

"Forde…" She breathes.

"I've come to a decision!" He proclaims suddenly, a smile on his face. "I know I've already sworn an oath, but... I want to renew that vow. Please, let me help make your dream come true! I'll do anything I can to help you...as long as it doesn't require heavy lifting."

Eirika laughs. "Thank you... I'm very grateful to you, Forde. It feels like this war might never end, and our people give in to despair quickly. But thanks to people like you, who smile in the face of sorrow, they can be saved." She offers him a smile, and he waves it off.

"Oh, no. You make too much of it. I'm nothing special. I simply cannot allow myself to worry when there's fighting to be done." He points to her, smiling. "You're the special one. You have such a profound effect on us all."

"...Me? How so?" She tilts her head, a questioning glimmer in her eyes.

"It is because of you that we can go on. You and the prince are here, risking your lives for the cause. Your guidance, your leadership... It gives us a reason to live as well."

"A reason...to live?" Eirika says hesitantly, still not following his words.

"Yes... To restore that radiant smile to your own lovely face." Forde grins.

"Oh!" The surprise escapes her lips, and Forde looks her in the eyes.

"I'm fighting to see you smile again, to drive the worry from your face. If I can do that, then I will be more than happy to paint your portrait." For once, there's a serious look in his eyes, something that she'll remember for the longest time.

"Forde…"

"We'll do it together. Every day is another step closer to the end of war. One step closer to making your dream come true."

Eirika takes in a breath, and nods. "...Agreed!"

The gaping void in her heart only seems to get larger.

~ / . / . / ~

Her eyes are closed behind the blade she holds, pointed straight to the skies. Ephraim holds his breath behind her, and she speaks to her friend.

"Lyon… I hope you're watching. I will defeat the Demon King."

"Heh, do you really think your blade can hurt me? Cut me and see! If you can even hit me, that is."

Eirika holds Sieglinde tighter and opens her eyes, a fierce ember burning in her heart. There will be no countering or parrying in this fight. There will be no dodging, no running. There will simply be power and skill. His power against her skill.

She can only hope she prevails.

Eirika stretches her arm out, and her horse curves its back, leaping at Lyon. She scores a long cut along his midriff, but he doesn't flinch. He flicks his cape in front of him before bringing his arm up. The air around her shakes and glows purple. It feels like the world is being ripped away around her, and then a shrieking pain grows in her chest, until she's left gasping and seeing purple.

"How…" She shakes her head, holding Sieglinde in front of her. Eirika stretches her hand behind her, spinning Sieglinde in her hand before striking Lyon in the heart. She backs away from the prince, blood dripping from the Sacred Twin of Renais.

Lyon holds his hands over his wound, and begins to cackle so loudly and so terrifyingly that she feels the guilt in her heart slamming against her.

The prince collapses to the ground, and Eirika sheathes Sieglinde, running forward.

"Lyon!"

"Be careful, Eirika!" Ephraim warns, wrapping a hand around her arm.

She shakes her head, looking back at her brother. "It's all right. He's Lyon." Ephraim lets go of her, and she rushes to the prince collapsed on the floor, kneeling beside him. "Lyon…"

His eyes flicker open, focusing unsteadily on the woman beside him. "Ei… Eirika… Is… that you…"

"Yes, Lyon. It's me," she reassures, taking his hand. He lifts his hand to touch her cheek, his fingers trembling.

"Eirika… You stopped me, didn't you… I'm glad…" His breath grows shallow and ragged, and Eirika swallows down the fear in her throat.

"Lyon… Lyon…"

"Listen… Eirika… I never had the courage to tell you, but… I've always loved you…" He forces himself to give her a smile before his hand slips from her face. She grasps at his wrist, feeling wildly for a pulse. There is no humming heartbeat under her fingers, and she drops his hand, feeling the tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Lyon…" Eirika sobs, burying her face in her hands.

"Princess Eirika…" Saleh approaches her, crouching beside him. He lays a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"He reminded me of you…" Eirika whispers through her tears. "I missed him so much… And we had to be reunited like this…"

"Princess Eirika-" Saleh starts, but cuts himself off, stroking her aqua hair as she continues to sob.

"Lyon… Oh, Lyon…"

"Princess… are you alright?" Forde whispers, kneeling beside her. She leans against the knight, her arms wrapped around her knees. Eirika brushes her tears away, nodding slowly.

"Forde, I… I think so…"

"Princess Eirika, are you sure you will be alright?" Saleh's eyes are dark, worried.

She nods. "Yes… Yes, I will be alright."

"Good," Forde murmurs, pressing his hand on her arm and pulling her closer. "Because there's something more about to happen. I can tell."

"Wha-"

Lyon's body turns black, slowly disintegrating to the shadows that eats at his corpse.

"Get back!" Saleh yells, pulling Forde and Eirika back. Pulsing purple magic erupts from the body collapsed on the ground as it disappears.

"What…! This…" Ephraim looks around wildly.

"Lyon's body! It's…" Eirika trembles, and Saleh looks at her.

"I asked if you would be alright. Do you think you're ready to face the Demon King?"

Forde's hand tightens on her arm, and she lays her hand on his.

"...Yes."

In that moment, there's a rush of loneliness, but she pushes it away, picking up Sieglinde and mounting her horse. She is ready to defeat the monster that had taken her homes from her, and no one will stop her.

~ / . / . / ~

"We will part ways here," Saleh bows to Ephraim.

"Thank you for everything," the prince nods to the sage.

"We were happy to help," Saleh smiles. Ephraim kneels beside the childlike manakete beside Saleh and smiles.

"I'll come by once I get settled back in Renais, alright?" The prince grins, and Myrrh nods happily.

"Thank you, Brother…" The indigo-haired dragon hugs him. Ephraim's smile grows wider, wrapping his arms around her, and her golden wings rest along his arms.

Saleh steps forward, touching Eirika's cheek gently. "Will you… come to Caer Pelyn once your duties are finished?"

She draws in a sharp breath. Eirika can read the message under those words, the hidden message asking, "Will you come live with me when you are no longer a princess?"

The truth becomes blatant to her. She swallows down the lost feeling in her heart.

"I…"

She knows there is no love in her heart for him. There is no love in her heart but one man, and he is dead now. Yet, the one time she felt the fire… it was not with Saleh. It was not with Forde.

She realizes then, and Saleh must have seen the change in her eyes, because he lets his hand drop from her cheek and smiles.

"I see."

"Saleh…?"

"Do not worry about me. I am certain you will find your happiness and your home." Saleh runs a gentle hand through Eirika's hair. "Please, do not worry about me."

"...Thank you, Saleh."

"Of course," he whispers, drawing his hand back and watching Eirika turn and dash down the port of Rausten. She can feel his eyes on her, but doesn't feel the usual emotion of guilt racking her. She feels free, happy, joyful.

She spots him on the edge of the port, sitting in front of a canvas with a paintbrush in hand.

"Forde!"

The blonde man turns at her call, smiling. "Princess Eirika. If you're looking for a painting, I can't do it now. I've got a landscape of Rausten to finish."

"Oh, no, I didn't come for a portrait. Not now. I… um…"

Forde sets down his palette and shifts himself to face her. "What is it, Princess Eirika?"

"About my portrait…" She trails off, and Forde watches her with fascination. "I'm… not sure if I want my portrait painted."

"Princess Eirika?" He tilts his head, and she shakes her head.

"It's not that I don't like your painting, it's beautiful, truly. It's just…"

Forde squints his eyes for a moment, and then smiles. "I see. So you've realized, have you?"

"You… you knew?" Eirika asks.

"It was pretty easy to deduce." He pauses for a moment, then looks at her. "What are you waiting for? Go on. I look forward to your future," Forde smiles.

"Forde…"

"I always knew I never had a chance," the blonde knight murmurs, but stands up and pulls her into a gentle hug. "I wish you the best, Princess Eirika."

She leans into the hug, smiling. "Thank you, Forde."

~ / . / . / ~

"Princess Eirika," Seth murmurs from behind her.

"You really came," Eirika whispers, lifting her eyes to the sky above.

"Of course, my lady." Eirika turns to look at him then. He's kneeling behind her, his eyes practically drilling holes into the broken floor of Renais Castle.

She presses her hands together, closing her eyes as the sunlight pours through the glass ceiling. "Please…" she whispers under her breath. "Let me hear the words of my heart, which I have lost for years…"

Eirika turns, offering a small smile at her retainer.

"Princess Eirika, if I may ask… Why have you called me here?"

She looks at Seth, conflicting emotions swirling through her heart.

"Seth… I'm sure you have heard of the tale of Lyon and I."

He stays silent, but Eirika can see the visible tremor in his body.

"He was the man who charmed my heart, and when I left him… I was so broken, so shaken. To think I'd see anyone other than you as more than a friend… I was a shell of my former self. I will never forgive myself for it."

"Lady Eirika, I-"

She cuts Seth off, kneeling in front of him. "Yet now… I can only hope that this warmth in me is enough to answer the questions I used to ask myself every night. The questions of who I am, or why I'm here."

Seth purses his lips. "Princess Eirika…"

"To think I was so… reliant on Lyon, I couldn't see the man in front of me. When I lost Lyon, I turned to other men. I must have seemed impossible to reach. The only thing I could focus on was defeating the enemy in front of me." She looks him in the eyes, a bittersweet look painted over her face. "Silly, isn't it?"

"Please, my lady… If you wish to ask for-"

"Seth." Her voice is stern. "Look at me."

The red-haired knight licks his lips and raises his head, looking Eirika in the eye. She stands.

"Stand, Sir Seth," she orders.

Seth lifts himself off of the ground, and Eirika slams her fist into his shoulder. He grunts, stumbling backwards but keeping his footing.

"I love you. And only you," Eirika whispers. "And if I must punch you again to make you understand it, I will."

"Princess Eirika…" Seth looks away, his eyes closed with breaths high and uneven. "...Then this knight… this man will devote himself to your happiness… Princess Eirika."

The Silver Knight extends his hand to her, and she lays her hand in his, drawing herself closer.

"It sounds nice when you say my name," she says softly.

"I say your name plenty of times, Lady Eirika."

"I know you do," Eirika murmurs, "Yet, it sounds somehow different now… Say, Seth?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever felt… like you have lost home, even when it is right there? Or false love, even when the one you love is right there?"

"Princess, is this about…" Seth trails off, and Eirika squeezes his hand. A familiar feeling opens in her heart, and she chuckles suddenly. It's that feeling that once inhabited her when she loved Lyon, that idea of home, that grasping hand that comforts her and makes her feel like she'll never be anywhere more meant for her ever.

"Seth?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad that you're the one." Eirika whispers softly, and Seth lets go of her hand, wrapping her into a hug tentatively.

"My lady-"

"Eirika," she corrects, pressing herself closer to her consort.

"-Eirika," he leans in closer, running a comforting hand through her hair, "I would follow you to the ends of the earth if it meant being with you."

She pulls away, catching the twinkle in Seth's eyes behind his composed and loving expression.

"Seth…"

He lets a small smile paint itself across his face. "You are my queen, and the woman I have loved for eternity. Allow me to stay by your side forever."

"Always, Seth…" Eirika whispers. "You are my true home, a love that I will never lose to doubts again."

When Seth kisses her, there's a feeling so fluttery and loving that she doesn't care about the tears that slip from her eyes, the tears that let the feelings of lost homes and false love leave her heart for eternity.


End file.
